Typical antenna arrays require at least one separate antenna or antenna set for capabilities including direction finding, acquisition, communication and information operations. Further, typical antenna arrays lack ultra-broad band frequency capabilities and high gain/directivity. A need exists for a small antenna array having the above capabilities, as well as, ultra-broad band frequency capabilities and high gain/directivity.